Acerbus Angelus part 1
by bura
Summary: some cursing Veggie has a strange dream and so does Bra.... new evil shows it's face. BWHAHAHAH *cough**cough*
1. Dream of future horrors

( If i owned the Dbz people, I'd be sooooo happy! But i don't(damn!) but I DO own Leon and Acerbus, so NO TAKE!!! umm.....actually i couldn't care less if you took them, but that's just cuz I'm so cool.^o~)  
  
AcerbusAngelus part 1  
  
  
  
Crickets chirp as the pale moonlight falls upon the walls of capsule corp. 16 yr. old Goten cried out as lights flashed across the screen that he and Trunks were watching so intently.  
"Damn't! Arghhh I lost!" The wild haired boy growled.  
'That's because Gambit could kick Megaman ass anyday!"  
"Hardly!"  
"No seriously! It's like me against you! I'm gambit and your megaman, you have no chance. It's not even close to a fair fight!"  
"Excuse me? You are soooo dead Trunks!" As the two boys began to wrestle, Vegeta growls in his sleep. Vegeta tightened his grip on Bulma how merely let out a soft snore. The spiky-haired saiyajin growled.  
  
//Vegeta walked down the long hallway. Everything was in shades of blue and black. He growled as he began to pick up his pace. There was an erie stillness in the air and was freaking out even the great Prince of the Saiyajins. He blinked his onyx eyes as the fell upon two bodies slumped on the ground, unmoving. His dark eyebrow raised as he kneeled next the shorter of the two. It was Krillen, his eyes were closed and a trickle of blood was flowing from a fatal wound on his forehead. He looked over the other body that was in a similar situation, but this body was taller and lanky. It was Juuhachi-gou, her pale blonde hair was stained a rusty red. Vegeta growled as he quickly continued on. He came to a fork in the road.   
"Which way?" he thought to himself, normally he wouldn't care, he would just go any way he felt, but in dreams you sometimes spend the entire time trying to decide on stupid things, like what sock to wear or which way to go, left or right."They'll expect me to go right, but I know better. Then again, they'll know I'm smarter than that, and that I'd go they other way. But the also know that I'd expect them to expect. So I shall go right. But they'll know that I'm smarter than that even, and that I'll expect them to expect that I expected that- oh screw it! I'm going left." Without another world the short saiyajin went right (eh???) snickering as he went. "that sure fooled them" (^o^;;)   
He continued on until he saw another stocky body laying near a lanky one. He sped up and dropped to his knees next to Ubuu. His eyes were half opened and dead. His neck was in an unnatural position. Lying next to him was Marron, her neck as also almost completely twisted around. She looked older than he could he remember. "what the hell happened?" He growled as he stood up and began to speed down the hallway when he suddenly tripped...and landed strait on his royal ass(sorry couldn't help myself^o~;;.  
"Damn't!" he yelled as he looked at what he tripped over. And wouldn't ya know it? ANOTHER corpse! This time it was Gohan, with a large gaping hole in his stomach. Videl was near him also, with a smaller hole strait through her heart.   
"Kakkoroto's brat... what the fuck is going on here? What could have possibly happened, that could have killed them?" He powered up into Super Saiyajin and sped dow the hall. 'When will this hallway end? He glanced over to see...  
"no...NO.....NO!!!" He yelled as he feel and placed his hand onto the forehead of a dead Goku. "Kakkoroto, no....I was supposed to kill you. ME! This isn't right.... no" He began to back up from the tattered body of the great hero. "What..this is not....NO!!!!" HE yelled as he filled the area up with his energy, flashing with golden light. He didn't even bother to comprehend the body of Chichi as he blasted strait through a wall. What he saw next enraged him even more. Trunks, dead. His own sword through his gut.   
"trunks?" he stepped over Pan's unmoving form as he came closer to his son.   
"Trunks......... I'm going to kill who ever did this, they're going to fell MY WRATH!!!!" He yelled until he felt a tugging at his heart. It was followed by an immense pain and a scream from down the dark hall. He grasped his heart.   
"Bulma. BULMA!!!' He yelled racing down. He arrived to see her, laying in a puddle of her own crimson blood. He feel to his knees and looked at her. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he pulled Bulma to his chest and let out a loud sob.   
"Bulma, woman. Why? Why? Why? WHY!!!!!!!" He began to rock back and forth as he heard a clanging of metal hitting the cement floor. Vegeta looked to the ground. It was a necklace, with a black chain and a red tainted glass heart, a saiyajin mating necklace. It's a necklace that all male saiyajins gave there mates after they first ya know umm have uhh ya know make love(and i mean make love, not just meaningless sex). Anyhoo, you could tell what rank they were by the color of the chain. Black meant royalty(obviously) and if one of the mates in question died, it's said the chain breaks. Vegeta stared at the necklace and scooped it up in his gloved hand. A single crystalline tear fell down his face as he powered up.  
"I'm going to kill them all" was the only words he uttered. He raced forward as two doors showed in the horizon. With an extra burst of speed he was there. A figure lied in front of it. "Not another one" he grumbled as he walked to it. Goten. The boy, older than Vegeta knew he was, about 29 he guessed, eyes were wide open and were hollow. It was creepy, his black eyes creating vast pools of darkness. Goten was dead, why Vegeta didn't know, and at this point he didn't care. Blasting through the door he was greeted by darkness. It was almost perfectly dark, save small lights on the side of a long blue bridge. Vegeta slowly walked down with his guard up. He knew something was going to happen. He heard soft sobbing. Like the sound a dove make almost.  
"Who is that?"  
"papa..." a choked sob came out.  
"bra????" His onyx eyes widened as he flew as fast as he could towards the girl. When he reached the end of the bridge he gasped loudly. Bra was suspended in what seemed like a spider-web, but it wasn't that symmetrical. IN fact all it was was sticky white stuff, like glue. (if u watch sailor moon, think about what Helios was suspended in). She was naked, but the white stuff covered her up. Her arms where un even and her legs where together. She had two white wings, the were like angels wings. Vegeta heard a clang of metal and he looked down. It was a necklace, a saiyajin mating necklace. It had a blue chain, the color that the third class used. He looked up at his daughter and stared into her eyes. They were just like Goten's, hollowed and dead. Her lips were moving but no sounds where coming out. It looked like she was saying "help" HE began to take a step forward as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down. There was a hand. A white hand with black nails. Vegeta began to turn around into the smiling face of...\\  
  
Vegeta gasped as he sat up strait and began to pant. He looked down. Bulma was still asleep, and still alive. Untangling himself from his mate he looked out the window into the deep stars. He shook his head and walked outside of his and Bulma's room and walked down the hallway and looked into Trunks' room. The teenagers were still playing Marvel VS. Capcom. Vegeta looked at the clock. 3:29 a.m.   
"Brat," he said gruffly as the lavender haired boy in question looked at his father. "Go to bed. Now" Vegeta closed the door and continued on his way. Stopping once again he looked into his daughters room. The pale moonlight fell across Bra's bed and lighted the blankets on her four-post pink and white bed. Her empty bed. "Bra?" He called out a bit alarmed and walked in.   
"papa?" came a the muffled reply. The closet door open and Bra peeked her head out. Vegeta raised a dark eyebrow.   
"What are you doing?" he asked his daughter as she skipped over.   
"I had a scary dream and i woke up. Then i heard a noise and i thought it was the monster so i hid." she answered hugging her daddy's legs. Vegeta pried his adorable daughter off of him and tucked her in.  
"A scary dream eh?"  
"Yeah, there was this monster and it looked kinda like a doll, it was white and purple and it had black nail polish on and black lipstick. I thought he was a girl at firs but he talk like a boy." She said shivering. Vegeta froze. His daughter had just described Frieza perfectly. "Papa, did you have a bad dream too?" his oblivious little girl asked.   
"No Bra, go to Bed." giving her a quick kiss on the fore head he left her room, pondering what just happened.  
  
~Meanwhile in the deepest recesses of Hell...~  
  
A chuckle escaped the throat of a woman as she looked into a crystal ball, showing an image of vegeta talking to Bra.   
"So little saiyajin, you and your daughter having bad dreams? Aww too bad." her dark lips formed an evil smile as she raised a wine glass with a dark liquid to her lips.   
"Shall we inform Lord Frieza of your intentions?"  
"No, that won't be necessary yet. We are going to wait." A form appeared from a coner. A lanky young looking man with silver-white hair appeared, his elf-ish ears twitching.  
"Oneesan, why are you waiting? Did you not send that dream?"  
"Leon, why would I do that? The girl is not of age yet. She most be of proper age before my attack can begin. I was not the one who sent that. I see the fates are choosing to interfere, but that's ok with me. Even the almighty furies can not destroy my plans. They are mere bugs compared to me." she calmly answered her little brother. A low laugh escaped her painted lips. "Soon, Vegeta, soon..."  
  
(Well! Here's part one! Ain't it nifty? No,. But that's ok! This is part one. I have no clue when I'll get part 2 out, soon i hopes. Sorry it sux so much! Oh, just so you know, AcerbusAngelus means dark angel in latin)  
  
~Bura~  



	2. Hello, I'm Leon, I'm going to kill you.

( i don't own Dbz, or the characters. But I can dream!)  
  
Acerbus Angelus part 2  
  
  
  
~11 years later, 3 days after Bra's 18th birthday~  
  
  
"Oneesan?"  
"Leon, it's time"  
"time for our attack?"  
"Duh."  
"Shut up. What do you want me to do."  
"Find out if Caele- I mean Bra has obtained her powers."  
"And if she has?"  
"Then explain who you are, just don't give away a detailed map of our plans, it bugs me when you do that."  
"You know you love neesan."  
"You just keep thinking that Leon."  
"kay, I will Acerbus!"  
"You're such a loser!"  
"i know you are but what am I?"  
"Good question what are you!"  
"A perfect ebing of total strength"  
"Whatever. Take a harpe to descise herself okay?"  
"Gotcha"  
"Well?"  
"Well What?"  
"GO!"  
  
  
The lightning crashed as Bulma walked into the occupied kitchen. Trunks and Goten were sitting at the table drinking soda arguing about a movie they had just seen and Vegeta and Goku was sifting through the contents of the fridge. Bulma looked around and sighed. She turned to the two people who had entered with her. One was a woman with dark brown hair that was pulled into a tight bun. She had slate gray eyes that were icy and uninviting. She was short, only about 5'3 and was wearing a gray skirt and a gray work shirt. Overall she was plain and wouldn't stand out in a crowd if she was jumping up and down yelling "the sky is fallin the sky is falling!" The other person was a boy about her daughter's age. He had long silver-white hair that was pulled into a loose pony-tail. He had passionate green eyes that sparkled in the light. His complexion was creamy and light, the kind of skin some girls would kill for. He was very tall, almost 6'1. Overall, he was a babe! 'I can't believe they're related' Bulma silently mused to herself.   
  
"Emma, This is my family, that's Trunks my son, his friend Goten and my husband Vegeta and that is my friend goku.. Don't mind them." She said to the prim woman as she pointed to each person as she said their name. "Guys, this is Emma, my new associate. She is highly trained in technology." Emma nodded to them politely. "And this is her nephew, Leon. He'll be hanging out with us today, he'll be going to Bra's school, i thought they could be friends so Leon doesn't go into high school without knowing anybody. Leon flashed them a toothy grin and nodded respectively. Just then a loud clap of thunder boomed as the door flew open to reveal a soaking wet Bra, a very angry Bra at that too. Bra growled at them as she slammed the door closed and threw her backpack onto the chair.  
  
"Bra hunny, are you okay? Your soaking wet!" Bulma exclaimed looking at Bra. Bra seethed at her mom.  
  
"Of course i'm not okay! I've had a horrible day!" she half-yelled at her mother. Bra indeed looked horrible. Her aqua hair was limp and framed her face, her eyeliner was running from being in the rain. Her flare jeans with flames on the side were covered in mud, and her white tee-shirt was completely soaked, and pretty much see-through.   
  
"What's wrong B-chan?" Goten asked looking at his annoyed friend(not Trunks, I mean Bra, just so ya know^o~)  
  
"What's wrong? Everything! First i failed my math test, my grammar teacher yelled at me because Kristi passed me a note, when I wasn't even doing anything, Jason kept poking my back in Reading/Writing workshop, I screwed up my chances for a solo during chorus, Maggie was being a total bitch all-"  
  
"Watch your language young lady!" Bulma interrupted, but Bra ignored her mom.  
  
"Maggie was being a total WITCH all day, Pan and I got in a huge argument, Trisha wouldn't stop crying all seventh period, my science teacher thought today would be just a great day to yell at me all period long, Max asked me out and i told him no, so he and his buddies, Nick and Andrew, kept annoying me all day, he pushed my locker shut while i was using it, Kristopher was telling everyone that I made out with him before 4th period, and then when i was walking home it started to rain of course, then Max pulled up aside of me and offered me a ride, and normally i'd say yes, but he was being really rude and he wouldn't stop staring at my breasts, which were by then pretty visible because i'm wearing white and it's raining, so then after i told him politely to bug off, he pulled off splashing me mud, ruining my new jeans!" She said angrily. The others just blinked at her.  
  
"Uhhh... I'll take that as you've has a bad day."  
  
"Wow Trunks! You must be genius i've only said that like, TWENTY TIMES!"  
  
"Okay Bra, no need to yell at you brother he didn't do anything. By the way,this is Emma and Leon. Guys this is my daughter Bra." Bra looked over and instantly smiled at Leon. She walked over and shook his hand.  
  
"Hi! Nice to meet ya! Sorry you had to see me freak out, I'm not normally like this."  
  
"It's ok," he answered. "It sounds like you've had a rough day." She smiled.  
  
"wanna pepsi?"  
  
"sure." Bra walked over and pulled out two cups and a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi. She began to pour a glass for him and handed it to him, when it slipped from her grasp and shattered on the floor. Bra snapped.  
  
"DAMN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, and without realizing it she released an energy that caused even Goku and Vegeta to gasp. It sent the two cups and bottle of pepsi near her flying, and the person who happened to be closest to her flying, which meant poor Leon was literally sent through the wall. Everyone froze.  
  
"LEON!!" emma yelled, breaking the silence. Pushing past Bulma Emma ran towards the rather large hole in the kitchen wall. Bulma ran after her while the guys stared at Bra. Her face was twisted in shock.  
  
"Bra, how did you-" Goku was cut off by two screams as Bulma and Emma went flying back, thrown by energy being released from the other side of the wall. Vegeta and Goku easily caught the two women, but no one was prepared for what they saw next. Floating in front of the hole was leon. He had an evil grin on his face.  
  
"So Bra, your powers ARE awakened. Good, that means i can get rid of this human form. It makes me feel so weak and pathetic" he said as he ripped of his watch on his left wrist. Leon's form changed. His hair grew, it's silver/white color brightening as the loose pony-tail reached his mid-thigh. His ears grew larger and elf-ish and his skin paled considerably. His outfit changed from jeans and a green tee-shirt to an outfit that looked a lot like a generals outfit, but all black and silver and a lot cooler (think Malachite from sailor moon (::drool:: Malachite is such a babe!). But the most obvious change was his eyes. They were still green, but they had streaks of gold in them. They were so icy, the room itself nearly dropped a few degrees. An evil cackle filled the room. "Well, how do I look? I prefer my true form way over my that disgusting human form.  
  
"L-L-L-Leon?" Emma asked shakily, scared out of her wits. He smiled cruelly.  
  
"My dear auntie Emma!" he snapped his fingers and she fell limp in Goku's arms.   
  
"Emma? EMMA!" Goku said shaking her.  
  
"I'm fine!" was the answer and she flipped around to show an evil, ugly face. The face grinned as sharp claws raked against the surprised Goku's face. He cried out in pain as Emma's body turned into an ugly creature that had a woman's face, but the body was covered in feathers and she had large brown wings.  
  
"Emma is a harpy. We merely transformed her to a human for to suit our purposes." Leon said as the creature kneeled before Leon.  
  
"Lord Leon?" she asked.  
  
"Go home Emma." the creature nodded and dissapeared.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Trunks growled as the the fighters all fell into a fighting stance.  
  
"Why I'm Leon of course! Who'd didya think i was?"  
  
"Okay then Leon, what the hell are you?" Trunks said, very aggravated.  
  
"I'm an from the planet called Pravus. In fact I was the prince of the planet, before a certain race of giant monkeys blew it up."   
  
"Oh, so you're here to kill all saiyajins because we blew up your planet,"Goten groaned, "It seems like that's the reason behind every bad guy."  
  
"You've got it all wrong. I don't care that you destroyed my planet. The original reason we came to earth is because of Vegeta. He killed my father."  
  
"Oh, so you've come to kill Vegeta specifically." Goku yawned.  
  
"By dende tousan, you really pissed off people didn't you?" Trunks asked his dad.  
  
"Shut up brat."  
  
"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME???? I said originally. Actually I'm actually glad he killed my dad. The only reason I was here to kill him ORIGINALLY is because my sister was a total daddy's girl and she hates Vegeta now. Personally, I thought my dad was a total prick. If Vegeta hadn't killed him, I probably would have, but then I'd have my sister after my head, and she is a very scary person. VERY SCARY. But then we discovered that Caelestis has been reborn. And, we want her back."  
  
"Caelestis? What does that have to do with us?" Trunks asked.  
  
"pitiful fools. Are you completely brain dead? Bra is the incarnation of Caelestis!"  
  
"BRA?!?!?!?!?!?!" They all said at once.  
  
"Yes! Vegeta do you remember the dream? 11 years ago?"  
  
"You expect me to remember a dream from 11 years ago?"  
  
"Yes, it wasn't your average dream. It was a nightmare really. Powerful enough for even the almighty prince of the saiyajins to have to check on his family to make sure they were alive?" Everyone except Vegeta turned to look at the spiky-hair saiyajin. His eyes widened.   
  
"you...YOU! You were the one who sent me that dream!"  
  
"No. I was merely a spectator. My sister and I would never give such a clue. Of course you ignored it but still. Do you also remember Bra explaining her own nightmare. With a certain bad guy in it?"  
  
"Frieza..." was all the saiyajin said. Everyone's eyes widened largely.  
  
"That's his name. It's a clue. Someone was looking out for you. Some one very close to you Vegeta, some one you don't even remember. She's been guarding you since she died."  
  
"Who?" He demanded. Leon looked around the room.  
  
"Oh Celes! I know your here! Why don't you come out and greet your son!" A figure emerged from the shadows.  
  
  
  
(END OF PART 2!!!!! Wowies. I can't believe i actually wrote this. I Thought I'd never get around to it! Part three will explain who Caelestis was and who Celes is. All though I'm sure you have a guess! I wanna thank all of you who review the last part, 'specially Lex, thanx for reading my poem! Please review!!!)  



	3. Shopping fun!

A figure emerged from the shadows. It was a woman with long raven hair. She was tall and slim and very beautiful. Her black hair was left loose and reached just below her butt. Her eyes were a could black with icy gold streaks. Her lips covered in a dark rouge and evil grinned pulled on the sides. She was wearing an elegant black dress. Leon's mouth opened in shock as his face fell.  
  
"N-N-Neesan?" Everyone's mouth flew open.  
  
"THAT IS VEGETA"S MOM?!?!?!?!" Bulma practically yelled.  
  
"But wait! If that's your sister, and that's also Vegeta's mom, wouldn't that make his uncle?!?!?!?!?!" Goku asked, innocently.  
  
"I"M NOT THAT DIRTY MONKEY'S MOTHER YOU IMBECILES!!" The annoyed woman yelled. Vegeta gave her a look that could kill. He was getting thoroughly pissed off. Yet he managed to not say a word. AMAZING!  
  
"Neesan, why are you here? I thought it was Celes that was in the room."  
  
"She is, but Leon you moron, you know she can't materialize."  
  
"Why not? She won the that contest in Hell didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, but she had a bit of an argument with some officials and well they got a lil' angry at her."  
  
"she seems to have a problem with authority."  
  
"no way! A saiyajin? Go figure" she answered dryly.  
  
"Neesan, why are you here, to just annoy me?"  
  
"No, i have better things to do with my time little brother. I'm here to retrieve you. We must return at once."  
  
"THAT'S IT?? T-T-T-That's so un-dramatic!" Acerbus groaned, opened the palm of her hand a dark light appeared, creating a door way. She grabbed Leon by the arm and dragged him into it. The door dissapeared.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Bulma muttered.  
  
"Well it appears we have another bad guy trying to kill us" Goten said, standing up.  
  
"Who's Celes?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes were stony and cold he looked angrier then before.  
  
"Celes was the name of my mother."  
  
"NO WAY! Wow Vegeta, I never knew you had a mom!" Goku said looking stunned.  
  
"Kakkoroto you moron"  
  
"what did i say?" Goku asked innocently. "What about Bra?"  
  
"What about me?" Bra said startled.  
  
"Well, that Leon guy said you were Caelestis or something" Goku remind them.  
  
"Caelestis... She sounds important. I think we should keep an eye on B-chan. Leon said that they want her a back, and they might intend on taking her." Goten told everyone.]  
  
"that's a good idea Goten." Trunks agreed nodding his head, but Bra just made a noise in annoyment.  
  
"great! This has got to be the greatest day in my life!" She said sarcastically.   
  
"Kakkoroto, come we're going to go spar now."  
  
"Now Vegeta? After this?"  
  
"Yes you idiot" and without another word the two saiyajins left, leaving the others behind in Bulma's now destroyed kitchen.  
  
/////////////Celes smiled. Vegeta was certainly having trouble dealing with what was happening, so he did the one thing that helped him sort out his anger, fight. She watched him spar with Goku and she frowned. Things were getting serious. She knew for a fact that Freeza had a deal with Acerbus. Freeza, like many other inhabitants of hell, had continued training. His power had grown a great deal. She was certain that Goku and Vegeta could kill him, but he added in an uncertain factor. Acerbus and Leon were intelligent, very much so. Leon had successfully fooled them into think he was a total airhead. Not that they were under-estimating him, but they were sub-consciencly doing so, making him very dangerous. Acerbus didn't need to do that, she relied on different kind of strategies. Together they were unstoppable, she hoped Goku and Vegeta could stop them, she hoped. Bra was another uncertainty. She was both harmful to the Z-fighters, and yet at the same time she could end up saving them all. It was just depended on the roll of the dice.   
  
"Good luck my son. Good luck"\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
~~~~The next day~~~~~  
  
"HEY GOTEN-JISAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled over the crowd of people.  
  
"Hey Pan! Hiya Bra!" Goten said as he jogged over to them, flashing them them the famous Son grin(TM).  
  
"Hey Goten, what are you doing here?" Bra asked looking at him(trying not drool at his hottness^o~)  
  
"Well I was bored and I thought why not check up on my favorite niece and her best buddy."  
  
"Goten-jisan, I'm your only niece, and that's not the reason, come on spit it out."  
  
"Your still my favorite, and the reason is you aren't supposed to be here. You see truthfully Bra and I are desperately in love and we were going to elope but you just HAD to ruin our plans didn't you Pan." Goten said playfully.  
  
"Damn Strait!" Pan answered grinning.  
  
"Okay, Bra, Pan, what do you guys wanna do? I feel like going somewhere"  
  
"MALL!!"was Bra's answer.  
  
"Works for me. Goten?"  
  
"I guess B-chan, if that's what you really want to do."  
  
"YEA!" So the hyper-active blue-haired girl dragged her to dark-haired buddies to the mall.  
  
"Pan! You should try this on!" Bra said excitedly holding up a dark green dress.  
  
"A dress? Bra come on. It's not like were shopping for a dance or something."  
  
"Yeah but this way if a dance or a party should happen to pop you'll be prepared."  
  
"bra I know you to well. If a dance or a party pops up you'll insist on going shopping again and make me get another dress, because by then it'll be out of style, or old or something to that effect."  
  
"Just try it on. Besides, this is the kinda dress I think Trunks would like" Bra answered giving Pan a look. Pan just blushed and quickly covered up by acting innocent and saying  
  
"Trunks wears dresses?!?!?!??! I knew it! He IS gay!" Bra and Goten stared at her for a second before bursting out laughing. Pan raised her eyebrow at her uncle and then in a completely dead serious voice she said to him "Goten, I don't know why you're laughing, you're probably his lover." Bra started to laugh so hard tears began to form. Goten immediately stopped and glared at his niece.  
  
"ha ha very funny Pan"  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"Okay Pan! Time to try on the dress!" With saying that Bra ushered Pan into a dressing room, handing Pan like 10 different dress. "I'm gonna try some on too! Goten, you're gonna have to tell me what you think ok?" Without waiting for an answer Bra dissapeared into a dressing room. A couple of minutes later she re-appeared wearing a long black dress that had two slit reaching up to her mid-thigh. The top was in a Chinese style with a high neck, short sleeves and a red seam went from the neck to the side with little bow like things(sucky description! I'm sorry!) It was so total a cool outfit. Goten smiled.*she's so gorgeous. WHOAH!!! Where did that come from? Knock it off Goten, this is Bra. Trunks' kid sister, Vegeta's daughter, a teenager, a child really, especially compared to my age* Shaking his heads of such thoughts but they wouldn't go away as he watched Bra look at her self in the mirror from different angles he tore his gaze away from her and winced. *think unsexy thoughts think unsexy thoughts think about Trunks in that dress.* A mental image appeared in his head. He did what any other person would have. He began to laugh. Loudly. Bra looked confused.  
  
"Is it that bad? I thought I looked at least semi-good in it."  
  
"Oh no! It's not that, i was just think about something funny that's all. You look beautiful" Bra blushed.   
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Totally!" Bra smiled and sat down next to him on the bench and got a serious look on her face.  
  
"Goten, why did you really come along with Pan and I?"  
  
"I already told you B-chan. We were supposed to elope, but Pan was there, so i change plans a bit" he said jokingly. Bra smiled and playfully punched him on the shoulder.  
  
"No come on. I want the truth."  
  
"The truth? Well, I guess I was just worried."  
  
"Worried? Why?"  
  
"Because of the whole Leon and Acerbus thing. I was worried that something might happen to you."  
  
"Me? Oh, the whole Caelestis thing. Right" Bra's happy face turned into a sad one as she stared at the ground.  
  
"huh? B-chan, what's wrong? What's with the whole sad face?"  
  
"It scares me Goten. I don't want to be this Caelestis person," she choked out a bitter laugh. "You know, a couple years ago I would have killed for a chance like this. Something to make me stand out, you know something to let me be the one with the special powers, not just Trunks. Now, I'm happy with my life, to an extent of course. I don't want to have to worry about Leon or Acerbus or that Freeza guy. It's like, I knew who i was, now it turns out i'm this incarnation of this person, some one i never even heard of and i'm just so lost." A tear began to run down her face. Goten wiped it off gently as she turned her face to him,  
  
"Bra, don't be scared, we're all here. You're still Bra Briefs. The same girl we all know an love. Now, turn that frown upside down and lets finish shopping. Then we can got to Arby's or something, I'm starving!"   
  
"You always are!" Bra giggled and turned back to the dressing room.  
  
  
(Authors notes: End of Part 3! Sorry it sucked! I think this is the worst chapter so far. Well originally i had intended on telling about Celes and Caelestis, but it didn't work out that way, I"M SORRY!!!! Celes will be getting her own side story. Kinda like the Bardock special. (which i still haven't seen so the info might be slightly off) I'm sorry bout the shopping thing, it's been done a lot, but i was in a shopping mood so :P Anyhoo, i finally got a bit of G/B in there! Expect more! And mild T/P, nothing major. Possibly a bit Marron and Uub, i haven't decided yet. But I remind you, though there is G/B running rampant, this is not about G/B, while it does have important attributes to the story, don't expect the story to rely upon it. Please review!)  
  
  



	4. Extremitas ludicrum volito exordior

( I don't own Dbz/gt or the characters. I don't claim to. I am merely an obsessed fangirl.)  
/\ means thoughts. ex. /My brother is a moron\   
() are my comments ex. (Z.H. Is a BABE)  
  
::holds up sign that says 'FEED THE AUTHOR! ^o~'  
  
Acerbus Angelus part 4  
  
  
*I must find her. She is the only one who can make me complete. She runs and she hides, but she knows i will find her. She cannot run forever. She hides behind a facade of innocence, but that will disappear when i reunite with her. She is now lost... She lives another's life. That is a pity. The poor girl will lose her very soul, to make me complete. Her own friends and family fight so hard to save their pathetic little world, and she is the one who will fulfill it's true fate. To be torn apart by me. No by us! We will be whole. We will be the perfect fighting being. They thought Cell was scary. They thought Buu was strong. They thought Bebi was insane. Wait until they see us. Just wait. I know I can't.   
  
  
Caelestis...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pluto" A velvety voice rang through the darkness of hell. A man wearing shiny armor (ooo prettyful.. shineyness heehee. Okay I'm too hyper) step out and kneeled in front of a wicked black throne. The woman who sat in the seat was Acerbus, the dark and beautiful mistress of evil, as some called her. Mostly herself but that's not the point.  
  
'yes, your highness?" he asked, not daring to look at her.  
  
"You may tell Frieza I'm ready to see him."  
  
"Of course your majesty." without another sound Pluto turned hell and left. Acerbus waited patiently as she sipped her drink that was dark red and thick. She smiled a fanged smile as her little brother entered.  
  
"Hello Leon. What brings you to my humble abode?" He gave his older sister a weird look.  
  
"It's my home too Acerbus. In an odd mood today?"  
  
"My dear boy, I always am."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"What do you want Leon?"  
  
"I don't think we should get Frieza involved." Acerbus raised a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, he is not loyal! He is strong too! He could turn against us. We give him freedom and he will kill Vegeta, Goku and Trunks immedianty if possible! And you know that we don't want them dead...yet!"  
  
"Leon, Leon , Leon. Frieza is but a mouse. He is nothing. You of all people should know that. He will understand the agreement, and will not cross it. Should he, then we eliminate him. It's not to hard."  
  
"So he is to attack soon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"why do we need to bother with him! You said yourself that we are gods compared to him. Besides our elites easily could take him, why must we bother with him?"  
  
"Because, he is known by the prey. They scare him. Whether they are stronger or not, Frieza has the ability to crawl under there skin, make them feel unsure and panicky. He has the ability to anger them, by simply saying a few words, anger them to the point of stupidity. I want them to suffer. Especially that damned Vegeta! He will pay for what he did to papa!" Acerbus said, getting louder. An aura of black began to appear around her. Leon scowled at the memory of his father. She glared past Leon. "Once we destroy Vegeta, then we will retrieve Caelestis."  
  
"Why do we wait for her to gain her powers? Does it not make sense to simply grab her know and persuade her to join our side, then give her powers?"  
  
"No, we would never be able to."  
  
"Why the hell not?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Because Gnarusomnipotens (wowies! What a name!) said so you insolent brat! How dare you question my orders! I am your leader, and you shall respect me as any other subject of this kingdom does!" She yelled, growing tired with Leon questioning.  
  
"I am your brother! That gives me a right! I am a part of this royal family if you like it or not! I am the prince of this damned inferno! I am family-"  
  
"Family is an accident at birth" Acerbus hissed coldly. Leon was about to reply when they were cut off by a small innocent voice.  
  
"Acerbus-chan? Leon-chan? Don't fight. I hate it when you guys fight." They look over. A small girl stands in the hallway. Her raven black hair was left loose except for two tine braids that were in the back. Her eyes were black as the night, and twice as glittery. She wore a black dress. Her face was pale, and her fangs were tiny, and the gave her an adorable apeal. Acerbus snarling face faded into a kind gentle smile. Her eyes grew soft as she said quietly to the little girl.  
  
"Casus? What are you doing up little one? Back off to bed. Leon, please escort Princess Casus to her room." Acerbus said in a soft voice. Leon nodded and smiled.  
  
"Come on C-chan. Lets go!" Leon scooped the little girl up as she giggled. Just as the two walked out of the room a figure glided past them. This was a female with pink skin. She had white hair that was pulled up in a tight pony-tail. Her eyes were pale pink and she wore a white dancers outfit. She grinned happily as she bowed to Acerbus.  
  
"Your highness, I have located the soul of the boy as you requested." She chirped.  
  
"Very good Speculum. You know what to do." the girl gave a wolfish grin and dissapeared.  
  
"Now to deal with Frieza." The demonic woman mused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capsule Corp.~Trunks' office.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks groaned as he picked up a stack papers he had to read through and sign.  
/Hmm... Maybe I need a break. Hey I can't work if I'm to tired right?"\ HE grinned as he snuck to the window of his office, and flew out. He laughed. /FREEDOM!" he thought to himself. But now he wasn't sure what to do. "Might as well go to the park. I won't see anyone i know there.\ Thus the purple-haired god known as Trunks flew to the park. He sighed contentedly as he took in the fresh air. It was a great day for a walk. Unfortunately his happy moment soon ended by a scream, a very familiar scream. Trunks spun around to see Pan! /Pan? What the hell is she doing here? I was just there i didn't see her! What the hell is going on? I have to save her though!\ P an was struggling against something by the thick woods that surround the park. Trunks blasted towards her, only to go through a gel like substance. "What the hell?!?!?" he said out loud. Trunks was no longer in the park. He was in a weird spirally black and blue area. He ran towards Pan, who was now lying motionless on the ground. He went to touch her, but his hand went right through her. Pan's body dissapeared. "Pan?" Now Trunks was pissed. He turned around to run back out of the are through the hole. He could see the park, so he scampered toward the exit when all of the sudden her heard a voice.  
  
"Your pathetic." /NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"\Trunks' mind screamed. He flipped around to see himself! It was odd, seeing himself.  
  
"who are you!"  
  
"I'm you, unfortunately."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!?!?!?!"  
  
"You heard me. Welcome Trunks Vegeta Briefs, to my world. The land of the Econtra."  
  
"Econtra?"  
  
"That's correct. This is where all of the mirror images live."  
  
"Mirror images?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, I'm actually the guy your looking at when you stare at yourself in the mirror. Which you do a lot. You are very vain about your hair/."  
  
"Must everyone say that?"  
  
"It's true. But I'm sick of it. I find you to be pathetic. You have all that power, yet you refrain from using it. You live by the rules, you're a whiny spoiled brat, your vain, arrogant, shall I go on? No, but I've decided, I'm not going to be you anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It means, I'm taking your place."  
  
"Nani?" Before Trunks could say anything, the other Trunks(who we shall be calling O. Trunks to keep the confusion level at a minimal) had leapt through the portal, it changed from the gooey material to a had cover, but Trunks could still see through it. HE slammed into it with all his might but it would budge. "DAMN'T!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" O. Trunks merely grinned at him, gave him the salute and walked off.  
  
  
~~~~~Western City High School~~~~  
  
Bra yawned loudly causing the entire row in front of her to glance back at the sleepy girl. She had gotten no sleep that night, she was haunted by nightmares. Just as her science teacher began to drone on about sodium carbonate bra gasped loudly and feel to the ground, hitting her head on her desk, slipping out of consciences.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-"DIE!" what was that? Where am I? This place it's beautiful. The grass is so green. The flowers ar exquisite. Who was that, Oh Dende! Blood, every where.... What's going on? "CAELESTIS!!!" someone, is screaming my name! Wait a second, I'm Bra, aren't I? What is this glow? What is going on? I can feel their pain, their screams,, everywhere. The pain, it's unbearable. There only children. PLEASE STOP!!! I scream out loud. No one answers me. A child is here. Her black eyes burn into my silver ones. Silver? My eyes are blue, not silver, but why does this seem right? "Caelestis, join me. Make us hole. Feel safe. Be one with the universe. Crush it with the simple spark of your eye. Live again. Extremitas ludicrum volito exordior." the girl whispers to me. I whimper. I want the pain to end... Dende, I don't want to die.-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
~THE END!!!!! ...of this part. Sorry it's so short. That last part is told from Bra's one person perspective just so you know. Here is a small list of what some of the name's mean in latin just so ya know.  
  
Acerbus = Dark  
Casus = violent death  
Gnarusomnipotens = (gnarus = skillfull, wise) ominpotens = almighty  
Speculum = mirror  
Econtra - opposite  
extremitas ludicrum volito exordior = the End Game is about to begin*  
  
I think that's all I mentioned. I've gots lotza ideas, but they are being mutated. I'm sorry this took so long to come out. I've changed my mind, THIS is the worst chapter so far. I'll try to make it more action-packed and stuff. I feel bad, there wasn't much Dbz characters in this chapter. Part 5 might take awhile. Celes' story is taking so long to write! I just no inspiration! Please review!(thanks for all the nice things you guys said!)  
~Bura~  
*Okay, this is a really bad translation i made using a latin dictionary online. It directly translates to 'End Game hurridly about to begin.' But what I meant is what i put up there. I could be incorrect, I'm just using an online latin-english dictionary. ^o~  



End file.
